


Come Back Home

by ShoyoIzuku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crying, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Disintegration, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Good Friend, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Why Did I Write This?, Worried Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyoIzuku/pseuds/ShoyoIzuku
Summary: Husbands Hobi & Yoongi are living a perfectly normal life. Then one morning Yoongi wakes up & Hobi is gone, vanished completely.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sope Fic Fest 2019





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Huntsmans_Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Huntsmans_Boss/pseuds/The_Huntsmans_Boss) in the [SopeFicFest2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SopeFicFest2019) collection. 



> Hi everyone,  
> I'm back and this time with a short Sope angst fic. I decided to experiment a bit and base it on the snap in Infinity War and what this means for Hobi and Yoongi. (Sorry if you haven't seen it yet) I'm a massive Marvel and BTS nerd so I thought why not? I hope it's ok :)
> 
> To The_Huntsmans_Boss- I really hope you like this short fic. I love your fics, they are amazing. Pure perfection <3

Perfectly normal.

Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.

That was the best way to describe Hobi’s and Yoongi’s relationship.

They were married, owned a nice house and owned a dog called Mickey, whom they loved to bits.

They both had good jobs and earned a lot of money.

And best of all, the two of them were still madly in love with each other, despite it having been 2 years since they had gotten married. The two of them promised each other early on in their relationship that they would never leave one another and that they would stay together until death do them part.

That was all before the snap.

The snap that wiped out half of all life.

Humanity was not the only thing that was affected.

All of the animals gone, all of the plants gone.

Everything gone.

And the worst thing about it all was that Yoongi and Hobi were oblivious to it.

Yoongi remembered his final day with Hobi. He remembered the wide smile on Hobi’s face as the two of them lay on the sofa, snuggled up in a soft crimson blanket, drinking hot cups of cocoa, whilst watching Back to the Future, which was Hobi’s favourite film. Unknowingly to the two of them, it would also be his last.

Yoongi remembered how Hobi fell asleep snuggled up next to him, his head resting on his shoulder as his eyes fluttered asleep, Yoongi softly stroking his hair and thinking just how lucky he was to have Hobi by his side. When the movie finished, Yoongi picked up his sleepy husband, who was sighing softly and yawning occasionally and carried him to bed, tucking him in the baby blue cotton duvet and resting his head on the baby blue cotton pillow. Hobi’s messy brown hair was sprawled messily over the pillow as he went to the sweet land of sleep.

Yoongi woke up the next morning to his alarm beeping loudly, deafening his ears. The light was shining in behind his curtains. Ugh, he hated getting up early. But Hobi was an early bird so Yoongi always woke up early so he could spend as much time with his husband as possible. Even though he was always half asleep in the morning.

“Ugh, Hobi. It’s too early”, Yoongi groaned, hiding his face with his pillow. This was ordinary protocol. Yoongi would always complain about getting up early and Hobi would always smack him with his pillow and exclaim “Get up, Yoongi, ya lazy ass”, and would continue hitting him with his pillow until Yoongi woke up, all the while, Hobi giggling like a maniac.

Yoongi was waiting for the usual pillow smack.

But nothing happened.

“Hobi?” Yoongi questioned. He slowly sat up, stretched and rubbed his eyes. He then turned his head towards the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

‘He’s probably in the bathroom’, Yoongi thought to himself.

‘I’ll just wait until he comes back.’

So Yoongi grabbed his phone and his black headphones from his drawer and listened to some music to pass the time.

Five minutes went past.

Then ten minutes.

Then twenty minutes.

By the thirty minute mark, Yoongi was beginning to get incredibly worried. He began to knock on the door.

“Hobi.”

No answer.

Panic spread throughout his body. Oh God, was Hobi ok? He wasn’t answering Yoongi. Did something happen?

“Hobi.”

“Hobi.”

“Hobi.”

Yoongi continued to call out Hobi’s name as he kept banging frantically on the door. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

‘Maybe he just has his headphones on, and he can’t hear me. In that case, I’ll just ring him. Problem solved.’

He grabbed his phone and dialled the number, once, twice, three times.

No answer.

He felt terrified at this point, as he began to run down the stairs, frantically calling out Hobi’s name. 

“Hobi.”

“Hobi.”

He checked in every room, knocked on every door, but still no answer.

The best case scenario was that Hobi had just gone out for an early morning run.

But that was very unlike Hobi, he hated exercise.

Maybe he had just gone to the shops?

But they just went shopping yesterday? Why would he need to go again so soon?

“Damn it, Hobi. If you’re playing a game of Hide and Seek, please come out. I’m getting really worried.”

Yoongi was expecting an excitable Hobi to come running out of the cupboard under the stairs and exclaim, “Wow, I’m really good at this game.” Yoongi would then call him a brat and would storm off to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, his only way of dealing with social interaction this early in the morning.

But nothing. He was answered by a deafening silence.

“I might have to go and look for him”, Yoongi panicked, before running upstairs to grab his phone, his keys and his wallet.

He tried to stay calm, but he felt as if a wedge had just been lodged in his throat. The logical thing was that Hobi was still at the shops and he just forgot his phone.

But a part of Yoongi’s brain wasn’t looking at the logic. In the back of his mind, Yoongi knew.

He knew something terrible had happened.

Yoongi put on his black Doc Marten’s and left his house.

On a regular day, cars would be driving down the street, as people went to work, or parents took their children to school. He would always see his neighbour Namjoon, bringing his dog back home from a walk. The two of them would chat for a few minutes, until Hobi would come running out and play with the dog.

But there was no Namjoon.

Yoongi walked over to Namjoon’s house and knocked on the door. Maybe he had seen Hobi walk to the shops.

There was no answer.

He tried to ring Namjoon.

No answer.

Yoongi began to freak out. This was weird. Both his husband and his neighbour had disappeared, and he couldn’t get in contact with them. But what was even weirder than that, was the state of the street. Yoongi was so obsessed with trying to find Namjoon that it was at least five minutes until he turned around and had a good look at the street. He gasped at what he saw.

The street was desolate. No cars were driving to work, no people cycling or walking their dogs. He saw a pink tricycle lying in the middle of the road, but there was no driver. He saw a dog running towards Namjoon’s house.

Wait a second, that was Namjoon’s dog.

The snow white dog ran up to Namjoon’s house and began frantically scratching the door with his paws, whimpering and crying when there was no answer. Yoongi walked up towards the dog and beckoned it towards him.

“Rapmon.”

The dog immediately ran up towards him and sat next to Yoongi as he knelt down to stroke it. The poor thing was shivering. Who could blame him really? Yoongi himself had chills down his spine.

As Yoongi was stroking Rapmon, he had an idea. Across the street, lived Jimin and Jungkook. Maybe they knew what was happening?

If they were there of course.

Yoongi picked up the shivering Rapmon and walked across the street, where he rang the doorbell, desperately hoping that at least one of them was in.

Within thirty seconds, Yoongi heard the front door unlock and he couldn’t be more relieved to see Jimin standing there.

“Jimin, you’re ok?” Yoongi cried with joy.

“I’m ok. Well still here if that’s what you mean.”

“Aah, Jimin, I’m so worried. Have you seen Hobi? Oh God, Jimin, he’s not here. I’ve tried ringing him, but he won’t answer. And Namjoon too. He’s also gone. I’m so worried. You’re the only person who hasn’t gone missing that I know of. I need your help.” Yoongi tried, tears welling up in his chocolate brown eyes.

Jimin sadly tilted his head down.

“Look, Yoongi. You should come inside. There’s something going on here. I don’t know what, it’s really strange. But maybe it’s best if we talk about this over some hot cocoa.” Jimin moved to the side to allow Yoongi to get in the house. Once he was in, Jimin ushered him to sit in the lounge and try to relax whilst he made him and Yoongi some cocoa.

But Yoongi couldn’t relax. He felt knots form in his stomach and the only thing that was going through his mind was ‘Where’s Hobi?’

‘What the hell is happening?’

“One hot cocoa for you”, Jimin gave Yoongi a mug almost overflowing with cream and marshmallows.

“Thank you, Jimin.” Jimin smiled at the thanks but unlike all of his usual smiles, Yoongi knew that this one wasn’t genuine.

It was fake.

“Where’s Jungkook?” Yoongi questioned, having realised that there was no cute little bunny faced Jungkook to greet him. Usually whenever Yoongi was round, Jungkook would come running down the stairs to greet him (probably because he wanted Jimin to make him a cup of hot cocoa too, although he would never admit it), but today, Jungkook was nowhere to be seen.

“He’s gone”, Jimin sighed and sat down next to Yoongi. His eyes looked saddened, as if he was going to cry but Yoongi knew that Jimin held in his emotions, always putting on a happy front. He knew he was trying to hold it in right now.

“Do you know what happened?” Yoongi asked, offering his hand for Jimin to hold, which he took.

Jimin cleared his throat and then began to speak.

“I’m worried that you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Why would I think that?”

“Because what I saw was impossible. Yet I know it really did happen. It maybe could explain why everyone is gone.”

“I thought that the streets looked empty this morning. It was really weird. You think that everyone’s gone missing?”

“Not everyone”, Jimin exclaimed. “I called my two best friends, Taehyung and Jin, but I could only get hold of Taehyung. So, some people are still around. Still, I think it’s only around half of everyone I know. It’s just a guess. I know it sounds stupid to you”

“No, no, no. It does not sound stupid. I’m just grateful that you’re still here. Taehyung’s still here too which is great. But do you know why only around half of us haven’t gone missing?”  


Jimin sighed. “Maybe I’m hallucinating or maybe I’m just insane. Still what happened felt so real.”

“It’s ok Jimin, you can tell me”, Yoongi stated in a reassuring tone of voice.

“I was playing Overwatch with Jungkook at around 1am this morning. He was winning the game, so he was going on about how great he was.”

“Of course he was”, Yoongi giggled.

“But then he started crying. I was really confused so I looked over to him and well…” Jimin began to cry as he spoke.

“He just disappeared. He began disintegrating into little specks of dust and flew up into the air. Oh God, it sounds crazy doesn’t it? I was holding onto him for dear life, crying for him to stay but he left. He just disappeared, Yoongi.”

“I’m so sorry, Jimin.”

“Afterwards, I immediately called the police, but nobody answered. I then decided that I would have to drive to the police and that’s when I noticed just how quiet the streets were. Usually there’s lots of night life but that all disappeared. I saw people running across the street, crying and frantically trying to call someone. It’s happened all around the world, Yoongi.”

“It’s ok, Jimin.” Yoongi soothed, even though he knew that it wasn’t.

“It’s not ok. It took Jungkook. I think it may have taken Hobi as well. I’ve been watching news reports and it’s been happening everywhere. Jungkook believed in the supernatural. I’ve never been one to believe in it myself, but I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I’m sorry, I sound insane.”

“Trust me, Jimin. You do not sound insane. My only hope is that we can stop this.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for. But we need to let everybody know what has happened. We need scientists to work this out, medics to look after everybody and keep them safe. This is basically an apocalypse scenario. We need to fix this.”

“We will fix this”, Yoongi exclaimed, before pulling Jimin in for a hug, but the entire time, only one thought was running through his brain.

‘Hobi, please come back.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
